dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect
Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect, is a roleplay made my me, Lau the G. 10,000 years after GT, the government has controlled the world. It is scarred, an america-chastisement.jpg|Ruined Capitol|link=Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect washington_dc___pentagon_by_etwoo-d2yzdum.jpg|Destroyed Pentagon|link=Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect fallout301a.jpg|Burned Jefferson Monument|link=Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect Fallout_3_1995418i.jpg|Totalled Washington Monument|link=Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect thumbbig-86155.jpg|The Soldiers taking on Terror|link=Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect Future Wars.jpg|Charlie shooting an alien|link=Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect 21216.jpg|Cyborg ZXios|link=Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect 2 scifi_wallpaper13.jpg|Flooded City|link=Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect 20110425144021!HReach_-_Sangheili_Zealot.png|Tubia aka Dasson aka Das Bomb Alien Ship.jpg|An alien ship. Annihilator Helicopter.jpg|Helicopter. Alien.jpg|An alien. d the Z-Fighters have long since died. You live in a futuristic world where it is chaos. Space aliens are attacking the world and the government is turning young men into soldiers. Half of the male population is killed in the war between humans and aliens. Eventually, the people decide to fight back against the government. They have to deal with the people while the soldiers still have to deal with the aliens. You can choose play the following roles. Roles Soldier: Help fight the aliens to protect your planet. Government: Control the world and be a danger to the population. You grab men from the streets and make them soldiers. You also have to fight the people later. Alien: Be an alien and try to destroy mankind. You fight all the soldiers. People: Fight the government so they could stop bringing young men to war. Assassin: Does the secret sniper missions. You kill aliens or people depending on your task. Characters Charlie A.K.A. "Lone Wolf" (Lau the G) - Is called Lone Wolf because he has no family. 7 great-grandson of Goku. 1/64th Saiyan. Laser Sword expert. Status: Soldier. Ken (Lau the G)- Right-hand man of the president. Status: '''Government. Jarako Roshi (Octopus Garden)- Leader of the government and father of Roshi. '''Status: '''President. Damon (Zeon1)- The son of Turles, in stasis until the New World Government needs him. '''Status: '''Assassin Aranku (JJRawesome)- 5X Great Grandson of Vegeta. 1/64 Saiyan. '''Status: Leader of the People Berri (JJRawesome)- Grandnephew of Aranku. 1/256 Saiyan. Status: One of the people Ichido (JJRawesome)- A secretive man who kills with quiet power. Kai. Status: '''Assassin. Earth Name: Dasson A.K.A "Das Bomb" Feashing Name: Tubia (Paradise Paradox)- Smart Fighter and an Explosive Expert. Feashing '''Status: '''Soldier. Kidnoss (Paradise Paradox) - Leader, Powerfull fighter. Feashing '''Status: '''Alien. K (Cocoabean) - A sadistic male who murders without hesitation and is very powerful. Unknown Race '''Status: '''Alien Laurie (Cocoabean) - Descendant of Vegeta via Bulla and is important to government; she is a mysterious but responsible female. 1/128 Saiyan '''Status: '''Government ZXios: A genetically designed warrior made from icejin, saiyan, and kai blood. '''Status: Alien Echo (Theecho12457)- No one knows this man's name, he is a soldier with no country, a man with no honor, but he's on every battlefield. He is every death. He is, the Echo of warrior's past. Status: 'Soldier Jestude A.K.A "Shadow Storm" (Kameron esters-)-Mysterious,Good All-Out Shooter.'Status: Soldier Seishi A.K.A "Ghost" (Lau the G)- Friend of Charlie, master of stealth. Status: '''Soldier Switch (Cocoabean) - Long lost sister of Charlie, dresses and acts like male, rarely follows protocol and has a code of honor. '''Status: Soldier C.O.M.T - A master that meditates every time. Status: Neutral Do NOT use other people's characters! Just use your own! Characters Who Are At The Current Scene *Kidnoss *Dasson *Charlie *Millions of Feashings Everyone else can not be in the planet because you need a spaceship and it is far to late for a character to come. The other soldiers are still stuck in the ship. Saga 1: War Chapter 1: Going to War The scene starts with a line of men. Ken is seen talking to them. Ken: ATTENTION! (All the soldiers stay quiet) Ken: The name's Ken. I am the president's right hand man. So I wouldn't joke around if I were you guys. Charlie: *Thoughts: Man, I don't even want to be here. But if I try to run, I'll be hunted down, and I will be killed.* Ken: You guys will be going to war. Try not to die, because we barely have enough men as it is. The population has been up our butts because of the men dying. we're battling aliens here, so don't joke around. You will be given Laser pistols, energy swords, grenades, and laser rifles. Ichido over there is the sniper. He's gonna lay low and snip all the aliens. Do I make myself clear?! Everybody: Sir, yes sir! Somewhere else a group of scientists are slowly opening a pod, Laurie is watching a little bit back. Scientist 1: We need to wake him slowly. He's been in there for a few years. Scientist 2: Gotcha. Preparing defrosting liquid. Directly or syphoned? Scientist 3: Directly. Don't want to take risks. Scientist 1: You okay with this, Miss Laurie? Laurie has neck length, curly, azule hair with a black streak and black eyes. She smirks and then opens her mouth to speak. Laurie: Risk taking was something my ancestors did. Of course I condone this. (Ken walks in the lab) Ken: We're so desperate to kill these aliens that we're releasing this "thing"??? Scientist 2: Ken, this is possibly one of the greatest scientific finds of this century. And he's a boy. Scientist 1: Do it. Scientist 3: *Slips the defrosting needle into a barely visible boy, who stirs. As 3 steps back, a foot lashes out, smashing Scientist 3's collarbone* Boy: *Leaps out, wearing a black bodysuit with iron planets down his arms, one on the back of his hands each, and on his chest. A few plates are on his chest and legs as well. His hair is similar to Teen Gohan's (base). In fact, he looks much like him* Who are you? Where's my father? Scientist 1: Restrain him! Boy: *Shoots forward, kicking 1 into a computer. 2 takes a few steps back* Ken: *Pulls out Laser Pistol* Make a move and I'll put a steamig hole in you. I didn't approve of your release. You're an alien yourself. I can tell, with that tail. You're gonna be trained to be a sniper, help us kill the aliens. Tell me this first boy. Who are you?! Boy: *Childlike* Why should I tell you... and you're the alien. Ken: Cocks gun* I'm not joking kid. Laurie did you know of this? Did the president tell you?! Laurie: Yes..And this kid has the tail of my ancestors. Should we try to reason with him? Ken: The president told you instead of me?! I'm his right-hand man! Grr. Reason with the kid. I need to have a talk with the prez. *Puts gun away, walks away* Boy: *Looks at Laurie* You don't seem like a nice lady... Laurie: *Looks at the boy* If you want to be in government kid, you'll have to be rude and unforgiving. That's just life. Ken: *Walking away* She's right. You must be a merciless criminal. Hehe *Enters president's office* Boy: But... what if I don't want to be in government? Ken: Then you die. *Closes door* Boy: ...... Laurie: *frowns* That's life, kid! Boy: *Looks down* I'm not "kid". My name is Damon. Laurie: Well alright, "Damon." Dasson: *his gun down, he walks past them, the alien good guy* Being on the good side is great, get to kill my own race. All the s''oldiers are in a shooting range, practicing their aim. Charlie: *Aims gun, fires at target* *Thoughts: I hope I don't get killed.* *Fires gun again* Dasson:*walking to the shooting range, he'd find an empty lane aim his gun and starts firing* This is so easy, I've done all this before. Charlie:........................... *Fires gun again* Dasson:*looks to Charlie and walks to him* Hey fellow soldier, I'm the alien good guy here, so don't shoot me when we're in battle. The names Dasson, but people call me Das Bomb. Charlie: My name's Charlie. They call me "Lone Wolf" because I have no family............. Sorry, I'm not really the talking type................... *Fires gun* Dasson:I don't even know my family. *fires gun at target* Charlie: You don't understand. I never knew my parents, if I had any siblings. I have no origins. Nobody even knows where I'm from. Charlie's not even my real name. I don't even know what it is. They just gave it to me. *Fires gun* Dasson:*reloads gun* Mine isn't even Dasson, don't worry, you may not know your origins, but don't let it stop you. *fires gun at target rapidly* I'm an Explosives Expert, so don't worry about detonating. Charlie: Cool, I'm pretty good with the laser sword. *Pulls out laser sword, slices a dummy into little pieces* For some reason, I've always been good with a sword. Dasson:*brings out his own laser sword* I've got an awesome one. *puts bomb inside the core of the sword, he'd then rush and strike at the futher dummy, he stabs it, leaves it there and walks back and the dummy explodes* A way to kill four. Charlie: Cool move. *Throws grenade at dummy, as soon as it gets close to the dummy, he shoots the grenade, causing it to blow the dummy up.* I have pretty good aim, ya know. *Points at Ichido above* He's pretty good with the sniper. Dasson:*looking to Ichido* Yeah, he is. Damon: *Steps up into a booth next to them, wearing his costume from before, fires a Ki blast, destroying the dummy* Charlie: WTF?! Is that an alien?! Damon: *Turns around at the noise, stares at Charlie for a bit* Ummm... Charlie.................. *Walks towards Damon* Uh, who are you? Dasson:*looks at Damon* Who the heck are you? Damon: I'm Damon... I just woke up a few hours ago, but... Charlie: I heard somebody was awoken from chamber. You're one of our snipers right? *Quiet breathing in the corner is heard* Charlie: Huh? *Walks towards the breathing* Echo: If you continue to come closer, you'll regret it. Charlie: What? You seemed lonely here by yourself so......... I'll remind myself to not help you. *Walks away* Echo:*stepped out of the shadow. A man with a skull mask, only showing his pale green eyes was revealed. In his hands were a rifle, at his hips, two sidearms* Who are you? Charlie: The name's Charlie "Lone Wolf" I don't talk very much. You don't seem to talk much either................................... {C {C Dasson:*looking to him and thinking: What an ass* Echo: Well met....Charlie.*pulls out a coin and begins to flip it* Charlie: Well, what's your name???????? Echo:*stops flipping coin* Haha, so naieve. A soldier has no name, all that is on his mind is battle. Doesn't matter if you win or lose, just the fight. It's...like a game. But if you must call me something, the name is Echo. ''Ichido shoots down with a handgun, missing Charlie by an inch Charlie: How are you a sniper??? You missed! Ichido jumps off his raised platform before it starts lowering. He lands in a flip and pushes his gun up to Charlie's chin Ichido: Brat, maybe I wasn't TRYIN' to hit ya. Charlie: You wanna fight? Ichido: Maybe I do. But you forget…I am the most skilled assassin in all o' da world. You aint got a chance. Charlie: *Eyes begin to glow green.* *Serious face* If you put a finger on that trigger, you die. Echo:*begins flipping coin again* This should be fun, hahaha! Ichido: As if it would hurt you. I know your secret, Charlie. Or should I say…Saiyan Charlie of the Son Family… Charlie: *Eyes stop glowing* What are you talking about??? Ichido: You aint the only one with secrets, kid…but, I like your chutzbah. If you want some private lessons, come to Room 6A at 5 minutes after Midnight. Charlie: .................................. *Thoughts: What was he talking about????* Thanks, but I don't need any training. I'm fine. Damon: *Thoughts: Hmmm... maybe he knows something I can find out. 5 minutes after Midnight, eh?* Ken: Guys! Hurry up and pack your things! Multiple aliens have been spotted! Move it! Ichido: *vanishes* Alien appears and has it's brains blown out by Ichido who is behind it with a laser rifle Ichido: Bitch had it comin' All soldiers move out Charlie: *Thoughts: So this is war. It's pretty scary* Soldier: Oh no! GAAH! *Is killed by an alien Charlie: *Thoughts: People are getting kiled already!?* Ichido is killing aliens left and right easily, and has not a scratch. Only Charlie sees him as a bullet is redirected by Ichido just staring at it Random Alien: AAHHHGAHHAGG *Throws tentacle at Charlie* Charlie: AAH! *Shoots and kills alien* Damon: A fight! *Powers up, firing Ki blasts, killing aliens* Ichido: MOVE! points two fingers at a knife, which stops in midair '' Charlie: Ichido! Throw me a grenade! ''Ichido throws Charlie a grenade, but sees an alien and it curves, unpinning. '' Ichido: AHH! ''Contaiins aliens using telekinesis with poisonous gas and fire RUN! Charlie: *Throws grenade at alien, brings pistol out, aims* Steady... Steady... NOW! *Shoots grenade, explodes and kills a few aliens* A single alien survives and jumps into the air at Charlie, but is blacked by a brick wall appearing from nowhere Ichido: *thinking: Hope no one saw!* Charlie: What did you just do? That was impossible! How did you do that?! Ichido: I'm a Supreme Kai! Kid, move! Fires an energy blast at an alien Charlie: A Kai? What the heck is a kai?! More aliens come and more gunshots are fired. Dasson:*shooting gun at an alien* Nobody cares what race we are! Just shoot! *shooting gun more* Charlie: *Fires gun* *Hides behind car* Echo:*jumps into the battle with rifle, blasting 5 aliens* My turn. Dasson:*gets out a c4 and throws it on a car an enemy is taking cover on, then he detonates it an explosion happens* I'm kicking my own butt! It is now night time, and all the soldiers are resting. Echo: That battle was nothing... You guys don't know a real fight*leans on wall, flips coin* Chatrlie: *Thoughts: THAT wasn't a fight?! So many soldiers died already!* Echo: The death toll is nothing, Son Charlie*looks up, pale green eyes turn blue eyes* Charlie: *Thoughts: I've had enough of people reading my mind! But why do they keep calling me "Son"?? Chapter 2: Enough Death! Ken: *walks in president's room* The aliens have been held back for a while, Mr. President. President Jaroku: What? Aliens? Are there monsters too? How are we fighting them? They better be afraid of my giant laser! Ken: Yeah, but we lost a number of men already, and the real threat hasn't come out yet! Grr! Ichido: Kids…stay away. I can clear out hundreds of aliens with no one in my way. Damon: *Is pressed against the door outside the president's room, listening* *Thoughts: Almost midnight. Should probably leave soon.* President Jaroku: I don't think you guys understand how powerful my laser is. This thing could destroy the artificial moon we put up in one blow! It could literally kill millions of people. Those aliens would just see the laser and be like, "Whoa, Jaroku, you don't need to do that! Spare me!" Literally, I think I could even destroy my son with it. It would be insane. Are you guys sure you don't want to go with my laser option? Dasson:*is outside the room* That was so easy. I could rig one of them alien kites in 10 seconds. Charlie: ............................. Suddenly, a loud hum is heard, suprising everyone. Suddenly, a teen named Berri jumps through the door, holding a cell phone, typinng things into it quickly. '' Berri: Yes! I need an escort out of here ASAP! I hacked Jaroku's doomsday laser! It's gonna fire any second! HALFWAY'S FINE DAMN IT! I CAN FLY! Screw it, put Granpa Aranku on! AHHHHHHHHHHH WE ARE WAISTING TIME!!!!!! ''Flies out a window at amazing speed as a laser fires, vaporizing the entire building and killing everyone except Jaroku, Ken, Charlie, Echo, Ichido and Dasson. Dasson:*looking at the hole* What the? Charlie: What's going on? Ken: Dammit! All of you soldiers get outta here! We'll fight back the people!!! MOVE IT!!! Charlie: I guess we have no choice........................ Dasson:*moving back here then trip over a large chunk of a piece* Woah! *getting up, looking at the piece, he'd pick it up* Isn't this a part from one of those alien veichles? Meanwhile, Berri is flying at top speed when grazed by an alien bulllet. He turns, and opens up his hand. A Ki Blast breaks the area, and creates a flash seeable for miles. '' Ichido: What was that? Ken: It doesn't matter! GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''The soldiers would run away from the bomb. Dasson:The machine must have faulted.. Charlie: More aliens are on their way! Flying alien veichles would fly out Dasson:*grabbing a rocket launcer* Say hello to my little friend! *aim it at the flyer, he fires it and destroys it* Jestude:*comes out the smoke,holds up an Akimbo Shotgun*"Die you slimey Bitch."*Shoots a barrel of TNT near he half destroyed vehicles* Ichido: Bah…too boring. Just mutilated 50 aliens and tied their corpses together in an even cube, which he sets on fire Jestude:Sorry I'm late for the party.To busy gathering data.*Shoots an alien in the face*I know were the secodary core ship is.It's in the Rocky Land.If we get on that ship and take control of it we could invade the Mother Ship.The alien scum are planning to use a universal heat-ray to destroy humanity but,leave the Earth intact.It will destroy some of the surface but,still be habitatible. Charlie: Okay. Let's go then. *Cocks gun* Jestude:We must be cautiuos.Since the Seondary Core Ship arrived the trail to get there is treacherous and to top it all off the aliens are patroling the Rocky Lands!I have already signaled a helicarrier to pick us up and take us to the Rocky Lands.It should be here in 10min.Lets get moving! Chapter 3: War Gets Serious Jestude:The helicarrier should be here in 5min!Dear God!*bunch of dead soldiers all over the place* Half-dead soldier tells Charlie and Jestude that they have been slautered by a child. Jestude:Dear God not the child.NOT THE CHILD! Half-Dead Soldier: Lone Wolf......... Shadow Storm, all of you...................... get out of here. Ugh............. *dies* Jestude:Oh Dear God,what have she done!I can't believe she did this! Charlie: *Gets angry, eys glow green again, shoves Jestude* OK, man, I'm serious. Who's this girl?! Jestude:Laurie.Laurie made the child.Shes been planning the annhilation of the human race the whole entire time.It was called "Project Youth".She made a lie of making a secret weapon to help destroy the aliens but,instead she has been using the weapon against us. Charlie: *Eyes go back to its normal color* What??? Laurie??? We have to go stop her! Jestude:She is already here. Dasson:*catching up to them* I heard a drop ages ago before the aliens attacked. *walking to the dead soldiers, he'd send them a max suply of healing power, wind would be made* They should be back to normal in 10 minutes, it's rare for my race to heal. Jestude:Thank God you came around Dasson.We need to all the help we can get.We dont have much time,The Heat-Ray will be activated in 3 days and Laurie is already here!*standing on a box about to give a epic speech* "Today we fight for the order of truth.For the right of humanity.We bring glory to the humble.There is 3 things we fight for:One Love,One Truth,One Destiny.Protect,Save, Proclaim:Order of the Rightiousness.We now rise up to be triumphant against the enemy in times of darkness.Being overcome by 2 tyrants on both direction.Both of them plan the annhilation of all humanity.We are humanity's last hope of survival.So i ask you this:Are you ready to redeem your self!" Soldiers:YEAH! Jestude:Now lets go kick some alien ass!*walks up to Charlie*Charli I need your help to defeat Laurie and the child.There on the third floor.Dassson get every one on the helicarrier.Me and Charles got buisness to attend to. ZXios: *Is surrounded by unintelligent aliens who are not sentient* *Pulls out a sniper rifle* *Starts fireing at Charlie and Jestude* Jestude:Damn it!What the Hell!*fires back* Dasson:*getting soldiers on the helicopter, Dasson would run from the area hidden and bring out control, a toy helicopter would come outside a crate and then Dasson would fly it to where the fire was made, he'd detonate it killing the alien soldeirs, except ZXios. Charlie: *Looks serious* Who the hell are you?! Jestude:Damn It,ZXios! Damon: *Is under the wreckage of a Government building, stirs slightly* Kam: Hey kid! Come here! Damon: I-I'm stuck.... *coughs, spits out some debris* Jestude:Damon the Hell are you doing here?I told to go on the damn ship!*helps damon out the debris* Damon: All I remember is walking towards something, and then... everything goes dark... Jestude:Damn It man!Next time follow orders!Can you desribe what you saw?*Thoughts:I have a bad feeling its the child* Damon: I didn't see anything! Jestude:Damn It!Well lets get you to a helicopter.Its around this hallway to the hanger. Kam: No! *Grabs Damon* He's coming with me! Damon: What do you want? Ken: *Shoots a human* Dang idiots! We're trying to protect you! *Whispers in Damon's ear* I have a new assignment for you. I need you to help us kill the humans. You hear? Damon: Kill people?! You want me to kill people?! Ken: *Puts gun to head* You will help us! Do you hear me?! Damon: *Scowls, hair turns gold, eyes green, fires a large Ki blast into Ken's chest* No! Ken: GAAH! *Falls on the floor* Agent 1: Ken! Agent 2: Oh no! *The two agents help Ken up* Agent 1: Get outta here! If you stay you'll regret it! *Take to the emergency room* Charlie: Hmph. I never liked that bastard. Damon: *Takes off flying away quickly* Charlie: Kid! Wait! Ghost: Man, he's tough. Charlie: Who are you? Ghost: You can call me "an old friend". Or, you could just call me "Ghost". Charlie: "Ghost"? A soldier comes running down the hallway, reloading his Assault Rifle. Text appears from his mouthpiece, projected into the air. Soldier: *Text* Get out of here, aliens have located our central power grid! Kidnoss:*in Dassons mind* I'll get you traitor... I'll get you! Dasson;*stumbling around* GET OUT OF MY MIND! Charlie: What's wrong?! Soldier: *Comes up behind Dasson, slamming the butt of his rifle into Dasson's head, knocking him out.* Text: There. Something was in his head. Charlie: *Grabs Soldier's shirt, eyes glow green again* What the hell is wrong with you!?!?!?!?!?! Dasson:*getting up from the attack feeling the bump* Charlie leave him. Soldier: Text- Let go of me. I get the feeling people call you a 'Son' too, huh? Charlie: IDC about that, IDC about what they're talking about. Who are you!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Soldier: *Tears out part of mask, real voice comes through, Irish accent* Call me Silence. Oh, and I'm not on your side. *Swings gun forward, hitting Charlie in the face* Charlie: *Eyes still glowing* Grr! *Punches Silence in the face* Silence: *Flies back, rights himself as a jetpack activates* You know, you remind me of myself.... before the Swarmers. Charlie: What kind of Soldier are you?! Dasson:*firing Assault Rifle at Silence* Jestude:*breaks in with a helicopter*Everyone get in! Silence: *Laughter* Oh, you think you're smart. You call me a soldier when am I not. I am a Paladin, a Paragon, a Pariah. And you, Lone Wolf, are a Conduit. *Waves as they run in, then takes his jetpack and zips out of there* Charlie: *Gets in helicopter, eyes go back to regular color* *Thoughts: Silence, I will find you AND kill you!* Ghost: *Gets in helicopter* I notice your eyes get green every time you get angry. Charlie: OK, you are you?! Dasson:*entering the helicopter* Damn, something keeps getting into my head! Ghost: Hmph, the name's Seishi. Charlie: Seishi??? I know somebody with that name.......... Seishi: Well..... *Takes off mask* It is the Seishi you know. Hey Charlie! Charlie: Seishi?! Is it really you?! Dasson:*Thoughts: If I see him in my mind, I'll kill him!* Charlie: Das Bomb??? Are you OK man??? Dasson:Yeah, the leader keeps getting into my mind and keeps calling me Tubia. Charlie: Well? Let's go kill him! Pilot, step on it! Pilot:I hope I know where your getting yourself into The helicopter turns westwards into a very big cave Dasson: Woah! Pilot: The person your looking for won't be here, but if you want to go further you need a ship and that means killing them all. Chapter 4: Charlie's Past Charlie and Dasson would head off the copter. They would see a gate. Dasson: My specialty. *Dasson would bring a bomb out and plant it on the gate* Kidnoss:*in Dasson's mind* As you creep, you'll find the truth!* Dasson:*thoughts: Damn it* Charlie: Dang it let's speed this up! *Fires a bullet at the bomb, it explodes* The gates would explode and be crawled with enemies Dasson:*firing the assualt rifle at the aliens* Mutliple Swarm of Enemies! Charlie: AAH! *Gets hit in the head by an alien, is knocked out* Silence: *Seems to appear from nowhere, helping Charlie up* You'll go far, kid. *Vanishes* Dasson:*throwing grenade in a small cave* Thanks. *grenade would blow and Dasson would fire* Charlie: uh.................... *Has a vision, everything is dark* ???: Charlie??? Charlie! Charlie: Huh??? Who is it????? Goku: My name is Goku. Charlie: Goku? What do you have to do with me??? Goku: Well, I'm your grandfather, that's what. Charlie: My GRANDFATHER?! Goku: Yup. Your great-great-great........ Uh, whatever! Charlie: Well why are you here now? Goku: To tell you what you are. A Son..... Charlie: A Son??? Is that my family name? Goku: Yes. Charlie: Charlie Son. Sounds neat! Goku: Andyou're also a Saiyan. Charlie: A what??? Dasson:*shouting* Charlie wake up! *gun noises are heard* Goku: A Saiyan. A powerful alien race- Charlie: Wait--- Did you say ALIEN?! Goku: Haven't you ever felt weird every time you got angry? That's your Saiyan blood wanting to be released! Charlie: My Saiyan........ blood??? Goku: You'll understand more as you battle. And watch youself when you get gold hair and green eyes. Charlie: What? Goku: I have to go. Good-bye! Charlie: *Wakes up*................................ Huh????? Jestude:Wake up,Charles! Charlie: Silence, let go of me! *Gets away from Silence* I know what I am now... I know what I am! Echo: About time you realized. Charlie: *Grabs gun* I'm a Saiyan! *Kills several aliens* Seishi: *Smiles* Hmph! Jestude:Nice Shot!Were here at the Rocky Land.Man,that ship is one massive ship! Charlie: Let's go then! *Starts running* Jestude:It's plain dark.And dear God look at all those soldiers!*dead soldiers and a few aliens*And there is still some aliens! Dasson:*firing gun like shit* Die! *he'd rush more further and start shooting alien at more hideouts* Push further! Push! Jestude:Be careful they're maning their cannons!*sticking to higher ground and using rapid fire power* Seishi: This is discusting! *Fires a gun* Charlie: *Runs to an alien and stabs it in the head* Seishi: You're as hot-blooded as ever, Charlie. Charlie: *Grines* Hmph! {C Dasson:*jumping from rocks* Guys move up *killing an alien and looking at the ship* The ship! *noticing it's rigged with bombs* There's a bomb on the ship! Charlie: What?! Seishi: We have to go! *Starts running* Dasson:*getting out tool kit, he'd start to defuse the bomb* Nice and simple *he'd defuse the bomb on the ship* Charlie: Nice. I have an idea. Put the bomb in my backpack. Dasson:*dropping the bomb in the backpack* It better be a good idea. Charlie: There's a huge ship above there. I must go alone and stop it. Seishi: Good luck, bro. Charlie: *Starts running* {C Dasson:*going to their ship* Guys, lets get in now! Charlie: This ship's huge! *Fires gun at aliens* Jestude:Lets keep going!We're half way there only this half of this trail is unstable.One small jolt and we're finished! Charlie: *Walks to the main engine* If I damage this, the whole thing would fall! Guys! Leave the ship! *Opens the door* Use your parachutes! Dasson:We need the ship! We're trying to get into space! Charlie: This ship is useless! It's damaged! And it's a threat to the people! *Points to a bigger and faster one* That one is better! Use your jetpacks to got there! Dasson:*getting jetpack out and flying to it* Alright then! Charlie: *Throws backpack in ship, jumps out* Hasta la vista, bitch! *Fires bullet at bomb, ship explodes, along with several aliens* Jestude:I'm getting a helicoter to give us a Warthog.It should be here in less than 10min!That means one of us must walk. Charlie: I'll do it! Jestude:I call passenger seat!Hey hear it is!*The helicopter drops the Warthog near the rest of the Trail*Jestude gets in the passenger seat*Who's the gunner? Seishi: I'll gun! Jestude:Then Its settled the rest of you losers are gonna have to walk.Lets head off then. Charlie: *Starts walking* Dasson:*is already at the rock above* I'm I the only one with the jetpack attachment? God damn. Ken needs to equip you guys. *getting assualt riffle and shooting aliens* I'll clear the way! *shooting a rock 2 times above him, it would crash the rock and form a ramp* Here's a ramp! *taking cover* Charlie: *Starts running* Jestude:Come on Seishi keep shooting!*firing at aliens with his lucky pistol* Seishi; HA! HA! HA! HA! *Fires gun at several aliens* HA! Dasson:*shooting aliens from each direction* Guys quick! Charlie: *Throws a grenade* Seishi: *Continues firing* The warthog which is driven by a soldier gets to the ramp. Dasson: Finally guys. Let's wait for Charlie and re group at the brig. Charlie: *Thoughts: Dammit, so many aliens in my way! But that won't stop me!!!* Dasson:*shooting aliens in Charlie's way* I'm gonna help Charlie! Seishi: *Shoots aliens* I'm watching your back, Charlie! Charlie: Thanks! *Fires gun* Aliens would be clear in Charlies way. Dasson:*taking cover at the ships ramp* Charlie get up! Charlie: I'm up, I'm up! *Fires gun at aliens* -*A silver skinned alien with an odd outfit rose from the alien forces* K: The human soul is filled with imperfections. The imperfect shall die ever so slowly.. *pulls out laser knife* Dasson:*looking to the ship* Alright, then. *reloading and keepps shooting bullets* Charlie: *Turns to K* *Says seriously* Who the hell or WHAT the hel are you??? Laurie: *pulls out gun* Dont bother. It's an alien. Jestude:What the hell are you doing here,Laurie? K: How hostile. I am K. The blood of you humans will decorate these walls. Charlie: Alien blood will be on these walls, and I'm not talking about Saiyan's. Laurie: Charlie, start shooting! *begins to shoot aliens* K: Why do you care for comrades? It is survival of the fittest.. Charlie: If I didn't have my freinds helping me in this war I'd be dead countless times. K: Indeed..you are weak. Charlie: *Eyes glow green* We'll see how weak I am! *Fires gun* K: *grabs alien, puts his body infront of his, then throws the corpse away* The white lies of the human race.. Charlie: You sick bastard! You'd do that to your comrades?! K: They were destined to die anyway.. Charlie: Yeah! Just like YOU are!!! *Throws a grenade* K: ...*jumps from grenade and kicks multiple aliens to grenade* Jestude:HEY,you gross alien sucker.Take this*''Throws a grenade* '' Charlie: *Thoughts: He's just using the other aliens as shields* Guys! Keep the other aliens busy! I'll deal with this one....... K: I see your plan now.. Charlie: Fight me! With no help from aliens! Chapter 5: K Kidnoss:*in K's mind* K, kill every human, but not Tubia. *in Dasson's mind* Tubia, your friends will die!* Dasson:*stumbling around* Get off my mind! Jestude:Oh God,Is he saying what I think he's saying? K: *sadistic smile* Your friends will all die...*throws laser knife at Jestude* Jestude:Damn it. Charlie: *Deflects with his own laser sword* I said you're fighting ME! K: Tsk tsk tsk...*begins shooting Charlie* Charlie: *Jumps and lands behind a car, comes out, and starts shooting* K: *grabs aliens and uses them as shields* Need I remind you; I don't keep my promises, human. *shoots Charlie* Charlie: *Is grazed by a bullet in the cheek* GGR! *Starts swinging hands at him* K: Is someone angered..? *grabs Charlie's fists and kicks Charlie in his back* Charlie: *Thoughts: Okay, stupid idea. NEVER fight an alien head on!* *Throws grenade* K: This simplistic device? *puts distance between grenade and self, then grabs Charlie by the neck* I have an order to murder you all..*choking Charlie* Charlie: G-GAH! K: *throws Charlie on ground* Hm...I'd love to cut you so slowly.. Charlie; *eyes glow green* GGR! You're gonna pay for that! *Starts swinging with laser sword* I'm gonna make me some alien-cabob! K: Dont be ridiculous, human. *easliy avoiding Charlie's rageful hits* Now..let me play... Charlie: *Thoughts: He's good. He's dodging my sword easily!* GAAH! *Continues swinging sword* K: *punches Charlie in stomach* Dasson: Damn it K! Kidnoss:*in Dasson's mind* Are you having fun yet Tubia? Dasson:*stumbling around* GET OUT OF ME! Kidnoss:*in K's mind* K, finish Son Charlie off, then finish off Tubia's friends. After that, bring him to me. I have a secret to tell him. Charlie: *Is on the ground, beat up* Damn--- Damn you! K: Oh..*twisted smirk* I just want to have my entertainnment...*shoots Dasson* Charlie: *Breathes heavily* G---Get away! K: Oh my..did my punch do more than I wanted..? *kicks Charlie unconsious, does the same to Dasson and takes them to Kidnoss* Charlie: *Tries to move* *Eyes glow green, charges a ki blast* Dasson:*is unconscious* Aaah. Kidnioss:*in Dasson's mind* Bye Bye Tubia. Charlie: GET AWAY!!!!!!! *Charges a powerful ki blast at K* K: *knocks Charlie out* Sh....*taking them to Kidnoss* Seishi: Wait! *Is running after them* Charlie! Jestude:Hey, I have just recieved report that a squadron of soldiers have infiltrated the secondary core ship. Dasson and Charlie are being carried by K, who is too fast for Jestude and Seishi to catch. Seishi: If we take that ship, we can catch up to them! Come on! Jestude:Dear God!Thats Laurie's squadron!What the the hell were you thinking woman?Sending your men to get slaughtered like that! Seishi: Forget about that damn woman for now.......... She's the one who drafted me. I've hated every minute. I'd like to give her and Ken a bullet in their asses but I can't. Now come on! *Climbs in a ship* K had a twisted grin on his face. He burned with excitement. Charlie: *Is out* uh........................... K: '' *thinking* I will have these humans die by my hand! '' Jestude:You got to do a whole lot more than that punk. Seishi: HA! *Fires gun, causing K to drop Dasson and Charlie* K: Damn it all! *quickly picks up Dasson and Charlie then begins to run rapidly* A figure, cloaked in armor, rose from behind Seishi. Switch: Come on, let's go get that bastard alien! K: *thinking* '''Humans..they will all die, even if it means I die..' Charlie: *Has another vision* Huh? Where am I? Is this a dream??? ''Charlie sees a distant figure, it is a woman, then she dissapears Charlie: Huh? *Runs after her* Wait! Who are you?! Charlie wakes up. Charlie: Uh.......... what's going on??? *Thoughts: Who was that woman???* Jestude:*In Charlie's mind*I see that your in Wonderland,Alice.*snickering* Charlie: Sh-shut up. *Gets up* *Looks at Switch* *Gasps* You're the woman I saw in my vision! Switch: *whispers to Charlie* Listen, as far as we are concerned, in the records, I'm a guy. I could be killed for being a woman in the army..*louder, to everyone else* Let's get that alien! Charlie: *Thoughts: That power................ How did I do it???* *Concentrates, palms starts glowing blue* GGR................ *Is losing concentration* Switch: *talking to Charlie* Have I seen you before..? *memories of a man in her head* Charlie: *Eyes glow green, calms down, tries to gain control of energy* Yeah................ You seem familiar, too :/ Switch: That alien still has your friend..let's go. Jestude:Can we stay out of Wonderland and focus on saving the damn planet?! Charlie: I'm trying, man, just let me focus! *Charges energy, then looks back at Switch, memories goes through head* Switch: Hate to say it man, but your buddy is right. *looking at Charlie, thinking* I don't know how..but this guy looks familiar. Charlie: *Has a memory of him as a child playing with a little girl* Switch: *looking at Charlie* Hey, you, *reloading gun* let's go find this alien.. Charlie: *Thoughts: She's my sister! I'll tell her later.* *Charges energy* Switch: *stares at Charlie* What are you doing..? Come on, let's go. That alien bastard still has a comrade. Charlie: *Charges more energy* HA! Elsewhere..K held an unconsious Dasson.. Charlie: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! *Charges powerful ki blast* Get ready to die K!!!!! K: *throws Dasson's body down* What is this.. Switch: What..? Charlie: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! *Fires powerful ki blast* K: Oh no..no..NO NO NO!!! *is hit* Charlie: HA!!!!!!!! *Puts more power into blast Seishi: Bullseye! Switch: *smirks* One less ugly ass alien in the universe. K: *is heavily wounded* You... Charlie: *Breaths heavily, falls on his knee* That was tiring........... Seishi: *Points gun right in front of K* Any last words??? *Cocks gun* K: Damn..*bleeding* Damn it all... Switch: Hey! *gets by Charlie* You ok? Seishi: *Shoots K in the head* Charlie! *Runs to him* That was amazing! How'd you do that?! Charlie: I just.............. I just concentrated, that's all, hehe. *Looks over to Switch* We need to talk. Switch: Why..? Charlie: Well, this might be hard to believe, but.......................... you're my sister. Switch: I have..family? No wonder I recognized you. I'm Switch..I don't know who I am.. Charlie: I barely know much myself. But seeing you has changed that. I also know that we're Saiyans. Switch: Sa..Saiyans..? Charlie: Yeah--- Some powerful alien race, I was told. That's where my power came from, and you have it too! Switch: *tries to create Ki and a pink energy develops in hand* Woah! Dasson's body would disappear without anyone knowing. Kidnoss:*in Charlie's mind* No matter how much ki you have, I'm always training and I'm far more powerful than you. I have the power nearly equal to you ancestor. *in everyone's mind* I can't wait to enjoy killing you, Jestude:*Reading Kidnoss mind*You wish loser. Charlie: *In Kidnoss' mind* Don't worry. I will learn how to control my powers, and when I do, I will blast through your face. Count on it!. *Leaves Kidnoss' mind* He's too strong for me to beat, I can barely control it as it is. You guys will have to go on ahead without me. I'll need to find a master. Switch, you should come with me. Chapter 6: Looking For A Master Planet Feash, Kidnoss training room. It changes to an Earth city. Kidnoss fires a small pink ki blasts and as it plumets it enlarges and blows up the city, causing a massive fire on a forrest. Charlie: *Thoughts: Let's hope we can find somebody :/* COMT:*meditating with his legs crossed eyes closed and a good muscle build* Ommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Charlie: *Looks at COMT* Um, has he been here this whole time? *Walks over to him* Um............. sir, who are you??? COMT:My name is COMT, I meditate, waiting for people to be taught by me. Charlie: Well I guess you're the man I was looking for. I need to train in ki, along with Switch over there. Can you do it??? COMT*jumping in Charlie's face with a crazy expression* *in a crazy voice* KI! Oh I'd love teach you some. KI! Charlie: *Has a werid fac on* Um................ OK??? *Thoughts: This guy better be the real deal* T.T COMT:*reading his mind**crazy voice still and with the same expression* I am the real deal! Many people are strong now! A human would pass by with brown hair and is 29. Human: Thanks COMT, I'm a strong fighter now! *walking away* Charlie: So I see you are affective. *Points finger at COMT* Sir! Train me as quick as possible! COMT:*more into his face* *deep voice* I will, warning you may die! Charlie: *Feeling uncomfortable* I'm sure I can handle it. And sir, do you mind backing up a bit, this is getting werid! :| Switch: *o.o face* Yeah...ok... Charlie: So Switch, are you willing to train with this guy??? Switch: Yeah! Training couldn't be so bad. I've survived worse than this. Charlie: Okay, so it's settled. We'll train with you, COMT! Now let's go! Switch: COMT! Let's go at this! A pod comes through the sky and out comes Jestude. Jestude:I told you two to stay out of Wonderland.You guys just don't want to follow orders do you? Charloe: forget orders. If training will help this war, then I will train. COMT let's go! Jestude:Did you say COMT?I use to train with the guy! Man those were good times,goood times. Charlie: So COMT is affective. So can we go?! COMT:*dancing like hell* If you want to train. *doing egyptian dance* You must control it by firing it at my dummies! *charges up and wiggles about while doing that, 7 dummies would raise from the sky* Now defeat that! *stops powering up* Charlie: *Charges power* GGR...... *Struggles to gain control* COMT:If you've got more control, you can do this! *charging ki blast* *ki blast would stay still as he fires it* *COMT jumps on it* See? Charlie: *Continues to charge, then stops* Wouldn't it be best to help me CONTROL my ki first then start hitting targets??? I'm not defying your teachings, and all, I'm just speaking logic. COMT:*dancing again* Well, I'm trying to see what you lack. You. Lack. Dun Dun Dun Dun! Strength! *showing his muscles that are big* If you don't have the strength, then you can't control the ki. You must fight hand to hand combat first. Carry a giant rock! Charlie: T.T OK, can you just summon one??? COMT:*charging up and wiggiling* HAAAH! *a dummy would be alive* This dummy doesn't have ki, so you must fight it! Charlie: T.T But you said to carry a rock...................... Whatever. *Cracks knuckles, punches dummy in the face* Dummy:*kicks Charlie on the leg*Drago! COMT:Sorry about that, my Dummies have history with things. And I did say hand to hand combat first. Jestude:That was my favorite lesson back in the day!It was beast! Charlie: *Thoughts: Something's up with this puppet! Better yet, something's up with this master!* Jestude:I can read your mind,nothigns wrong with COMT.I can't say much for Dummy,But COMT knows what he's doiiiOH MY GOD! Charlie: *To Jetsude: Get outta my head T.T* *Throws fast punches and kicks at the dummy* Dummy:*falling down* DRAGO! *getting up, it would stomp the ground and cause a massive explosion* Reinforced aliens will come and then be crushed by a rock. Charlie: O_O *Thoughts: WTH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!* *Throws a powerful punch* Dummy:*vanishes* COMT:I've seen enough, you must carry a rock. *riding on the energy blast to find a big rock* *COMT would carry a rock the size of Bulma's House, he'd drop it* Pick it up. Charlie: O_O WHAT?! I'M ONLY 19!!! YOU EXPECT ME TO CARRY THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! *SIghs, facepalm* I guess I'll try. *Grips rock, tries to pick up* GGR!!! *Struggles* COMT:*crazy voice* Come on, are you expecting to learn ki like that? Your friends depends on you! You planet depends on you! Dasson depends on you! Goku depends on you! DO IT! Charlie: *Eyes glow green* Shut........... Up! *Starts picking up rock a foot high* COMT:*goes to rock and enlarges it by sending ki in to it* Now watch! *he'd kick the rock in the air send it flying* *the rock would go into pieces* Charlie: *Eyes go to normal color* I thought I was supposed to carry the rock T.T *Thoughts: This training makes no sense so far, IDK how long I could take it!* COMT:I've already seen your power. You should be able to control ki. *does wiggling power up* HAAH! *stops and a standing dummy is released* Now, hit that. Charlie: *Charges power* HA! *Fires ki blast at dummy* OK I know how to control it, but I need to get better with my ki, like how to make my blasts stronger, and how to fly. COMT:I've got a meeting on a moon in 6 minutes. So I'll give you some of my energy. *sending Charlie some energy* Try that. Charlie: On the moon??? *Blasts powerful ki blast* Nice. Now............... how do I fly...............? *Charges ki, starts floating off the ground for a bit* Hm! Nice! Will I see you again??? I need you to be able to train Switch. COMT:*deep voice* You'll be able to teach her. Don't worry about it. Charlie: *Thoughts: Me??? But I just started learning this stuff... *................... Ok.............................. COMT:Now time to find passer by's COMT would meditate again and vanish into thin air Jestude:Dude you didn' have to kick me out your mind.I have felt an evil presence.Kidnoss is coming!Get of the damn planet while you still can! Charlie: WHAT?! *Damn, I won't have time to train Switch. Maybe later D:<* Let's go then. *Starts walking calmly* Chapter 7: Battling Kidnoss Jestude:He'll be there in 2min!Hurry Charles Man! Charlie: Calm down, man! *Thoughts: Let's see how strong this Kidnoss guy is.* In a few minutes, a large ship has touched the land. Charlie: This ship is huge! *Enters, sees a large door* This must be his training room. Be careful, guys. He's dangerous. The door closes, with Charlie, Dasson, and Seishi in it. Everybody else is stuck outside. Charlie: WTH is this?! *Bangs on door* It won't budge! GGR, you guys deal with the other aliens! Dasson, Seishi, and I will battle Kidnoss! {C Switch: Damn it all..*prepares to shoot aliens* Charlie: *On the other side of the door* Sorry, Switch, I have no idea how to open this door! There is a thumping noise, and a panel in Switch's area pops open from the ceiling. Struggling sounds can be heard. Voice: Stupid... junk... alien... ggrr... Charlie: Hmph. *Has a serious face on* Kidnoss:I'm so happy that you will want to fight me. This ships on auto pilot and it has the strongest material in the universe. So let's fight! Charlie: *Fires a blast* Kidnoss:*lets the blast hit him* Charlie: *As the smoke surrounds Kidnoss, Charlie jumps behind him and kicks him to the ground* Seishi! Dasson! Now! Attack! *Moves* Seishi! *Fires gun several times* Dasson:*firing gun like hell* DIE Kidnoss:AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH Charlie: Did that do it??? I doubt it, but let's hope he recieved SOME damage. Kidnoss:You right! *powers up like hell and is healled* Tubia knows this. Don't you? Dasson:*annoyed* Urgh. Kidnoss:*sends a jawing punch to Charlie* Take that! *he'd break Seishi and Dasson's guns* No uneffecting annoyances. Charlie: *Spits some blood* Not bad. *Thoughts: He's just messing with us..........* Hmph. *Charges more power* Kidnoss:*charges a mass suply of power* Now! *fires a powerfull blue energy wave at Charlie* Charlie: Damn! *Jumps out of the way, arm is scratched* Gah! No big deal! I can still fight! *Fires powerful beam* Kidnoss:*chages some ki into his hand* *he whacks the beam* Hah! *sends a double hook to Charlie's face* Charlie: *Throws a quick jab to the chin* *Thoughst: I need some space!* *Backs up* Kidnoss:*dodges the jab* Urgh, this space is annoying! *presses control panel* The scene would change onto Namek Charlie: This place............. Why do I feel like I know it.......? Yes................ Goku............... My Great Grandfather fought here................. amazing....................... Kidnoss:Goku, Goku Goku. And I'm sure you Grandaddy doesn't want you to lose. Dasson: Stop it! Kidnoss:Now Now Tubia. *sending a kick to Carlie* Charlie: *Blocks* WTH is Tubia?! Talk some sense, dammit! *Fires a blast, not to hurt him, but to make him back up* Jestude:*Speaking in Charlie's mind*Charles,I found a way to kill Kidnoss,ZXios,and The Mothership! Charlie: Jestude, is that you??? Sorry, I can't hear you! This metal is interrupting your mind reading! Jestude:Damn It man!If you don't hear this you will fucking die! The metal is too strong to talk to a person on the other side. Kidnoss:You'll find out! *sending a kick* Charlie: Gah! *Dodges kick* Thoughts: This guy's tough.....* *Eyes glow green* *Thoughts: But I can't give up. I can't!* HHAAAAAAHHHH!!!! *Charges power* Jestude's Flashback Jestude:*pant,pant,pant*Thoughts*(Dear Jesus he's strong.the more I fight the more i am getting close to getting my ass whiped.But I have to keep trying,just to hold him off until those guys get out of that box)*Alright you filthy bitch its time to send you back into the henges of hell! Kidnoss:*noticing his eyes* Green Eyes? Hah. It looks like it might make you strong. But not stronger than me! *firing 20 beams at Charlie* Dasson:*angry**thoughts:I can't just stand here and watch him lose!* Charlie: GGR! *Blocks blasts* Yeah, come on! *Fires large golden blast, brightening the room* Another Flashback Jestude:Can't give up yet.Have to fight until they get out(Haugh...Haugh...Haugh)YAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Kidnoss:*getting hurt by the golden blast* Argh. *putting his hands on his eyes, healing them* That's better. Such a trick like that won't work. And, I haven't regained my strength. Just my vision. Because I am a fair fighter. *charges up massively* *chunks of rock break, some trees turn to dust* Now, the real fight begins., Charlie: *Is behind Kidnoss* HA! *Fires large blast* Kidnoss:*gets sent flying to a tree* *he grabs it and swings from it sending himself flying to Charlie* Lucked out. *firing a barage of energy blasts* Charlie: Darn. *Gets hit badly* That was my best shit....... *Falls to the floor* Last Flashback Jestude:Damn It,I lost!Forgive me Charles,Dasson,and Seishi I did all I could.The least I could do is this*presses a button*Falls to the ground* Dasson:*enraged* STOP! Kidnoss:*to Dasson*Hmm Tubia, I wont stop. Dasson:Why do you keep calling me Tubia! Kidnoss:You don't know do you? Dasson:What don't I know. Kidnoss:I. Am your father. Dasson:*shocked* NOOOOOO! I won't believe that! Seishi: That's IT!!!!!!!! *Starts shooting crazily and throwing grenades* HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Strange rumbling is happening Kidnoss:Damn it. This doesn't even effect me. Chapter 8: The Tubia History and A Dear Death Charlie: *Is on the ground* Seishi: *Is still firing wildly* Kidnoss:*going to the control panel**changing the gravity* The gravity is high, your grenades will take long to be thrown. *to Dasson* Yes, I am your father! Dasson:But how! Kidnoss:It's because, long time ago me and your mother just had you born. Flashback Spaceship with Dasson, Kidnoss and his mother. The Spaceship is hit Kidnoss:We were running from some people that were trying to chase us! We put you in a space pod to anywhere else. But you landed on Earth Flashback ended Dasson:So it must be true.*thoughts:Not!* Then I was adopted by these tigers, who had human friends and they all loved me. When I heard of the invasion, I signed up for the army! And Ken wouldn't let me, he thought I was a spy. Then that's when they tried to test me on the past I remember. And it failed, so I signed up. That's why I talk more humanly. Seishi: DIE DAMMIT! *Fires gun crazily* Kidnoss:That has no effect on me. But your just a simple fool. *pulling cupped hands to the air* Kon WAVE! *firing at Seishi Seishi: GAH! *Is hit severely* Charlie: SEISHI! *Runs to him* Are you okay, man? Seishi: *Coughs out blood* Does that answer your question? *Coughs out more blood* Charlie: Oh no! You gotta pull it together man!!! Dasson:Of course he isn't okay! *looking at Kidnoss* You fiend! Kidnoss: He was only just a fool my son. Dassson:I'm not your son! *some ki would flash**looking at Charlie* I don't have enough ki to heal him. Seishi: It's OK. *Coughs up blood, dies* Charlie: Seishi?! Dasson:Noo.. Charlie: GGR! GGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *his pupils vanish* Dasson:*looking to Charlie* He's doing it, but his pupils vanished? Charlie: GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Aura becomes somewhat golden red* NOW YOU DIE KIDNOSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kidnoss:*sensing his power* I guess we're even. The ship would land on Planet Feash. The front hatch of the ship would open, still locking the others. '' Kidnoss:Now we fight in my home planet. ''Back on earth Agent: Mr. President, it seems that the soldiers have disobeyed our our orders. They've gone to THAT planet. *Point so a small red dot in the sky. Jarako: Oh, really? That's where the aliens are? Well only a handful of soldiers are there. We'll kill them along with the aliens. Get me my laser. I'll blow up the planet. At Feash Dasson:*hiding* I'm... deluded. Kidnoss:You maybe strong but, no time for playing! *powering up* Charlie: Dasson! I'm gonna need your help on this! *Powering up* Dasson: I don't have enough healing powr. Even if I did, you wouldn't be much of a good fighter. Good fighters are fair fighters. And guns can't hurt him. Charlie: Hmph! OK! *Charges to Kidnoss, fires a blast* Kidnoss:*thoughts:He's stronger now. This is gonna be hard* I'm going to enjoy this fight. Even I die, I'm going to love my first real fight. *he'd dodge it and send a punch* Charlie: *Takes punch to the chin, then throws one back* Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G